Novias y
by VicPin
Summary: :MULTICHAPTER: Múltiples parejas. Varios casos distintos en cada capítulo. Capítulo 2: Múltiples palabras
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí VicPin reportándose.**_

_**El siguiente cmultichapter es una especie de juegos de palabras interactivo (al menos eso creo), enfocándose en las reacciones de cada una de las chicas de South Park (bueno, una gran mayoría). **_

_**Ahora bien, ¿cómo va la jugada?**___

_**En un review escribes la palabra que se te ocurre cuando escuchas o lees la palabra "novia". A partir de esa palabra, escribiré cuatro casos/reacciones de las chicas respecto a ello. Es algo así como "escribe un drabble con X palabra". XD.**_

_**Sin más que decirles, excepto el disclaimer de que los personajes de SP no son míos, sino de CC, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Novias y…**

_**Videojuegos.**_

_Caso uno: Henrietta._

- ¡Kyle, ¿podrías dejar de una maldita vez ese videojuego y escucharme?! – dijo la Biggle mientras arrancaba el enchufe.

- ¡Hey! – protestó Kyle - ¡estaba a punto de lograrlo!

Henrietta le alzó el dedo medio y añadió:

- Pues te jodes, porque en estos momentos necesito que me acompañes a la prueba del vestido de dama de honor.

_**&%&%&**_

_Caso dos: Bebe._

Bebe y Clyde estaban muy concentrados apretando las teclas de los controles del PS4. Cuando la partida del multijugador de Call Of Duty terminó con Clyde como el ganador, Bebe le replicó con un mohín:

- Sólo te dejé ganar por esta vez.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no cuentan las otras 20 veces en que te gané y empezabas a llorar como una nena?

**_&%&%&_**

_Caso tres: Red._

- ¡Papá, otra vez llegó alto el recibo de luz por culpa de Mark y sus videojuegos! – comentó mientras leía el recibo de luz.

_- ¡Mark Stomper, te voy a matar! _– exclamó su padre bien molesto desde dentro de la casa.

_**&%&%&**_

_Caso cuatro: Wendy._

- ¡¿Por qué tiraste todos mis videojuegos, Wendy?! – exclamó Stan al ver a Wendy tirar una bolsa llena de los videojuegos de Stan a la basura.

Wendy se volvió hacia él y le dijo:

- Porque son una pérdida total de tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, cuyas palabras se ordenaron por review :D.**_

_**¡Saludines!**_

* * *

**Novias y…**

_**Cuerpo.**_

Henrietta se miraba una y otra vez al espejo para ver que todo estuviera perfecto.

Antes pensaba que era una tontería de niñas estúpidas conformistas pararse frente al espejo y estar mirándose como si les faltara algo. Tuvo que tragarse las palabras al darse cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, salvo que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo.

El cuerpo obeso de la niñez y la pre-adolescencia cedió paso al cuerpo delgado que encajaba bien con su vestido negro, su collar de obsidiana y su cabello negro de corte emo.

Y todo gracias a que ella era la envidiable novia de Stan Marsh.

**&%&%&**

_**Amor.**_

- ¿Qué es el amor, Kenny? – preguntó Butters mientras comía su helado de chocolate.

- Bueno – replicó Kenny -, el amor es… Es lo más complicado que existe en este mundo.

- Oh… O sea que lo que siento por Bebe es eso.

Kenny suspiró.

Hallaba muy difícil tener que decirle a su amigo que Bebe era un amor imposible debido a que ella era la novia de Craig y que no tiene ningún interés en salir con él.

- Vayamos a la tienda a comprar unos nachos, ¿te parece? – concluyó el inmortal.

-Vale.

_**&%&%&**_

_**Sexo.**_

Kyle y Wendy estaban nerviosos.

Los dos estaban en la habitación del primero, sentados en la cama uno junto al otro, siempre a la expectativa.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Wends? – inquirió Kyle – N-no te estoy obligando a n-nada.

- Ehmmm… ¡Cielos! ¡Terminemos con esto!

Dicho eso, Wendy se abalanzó encima de Kyle y lo besó mientras empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Si iban a tener sexo por primera vez, alguien tendría que tomar la iniciativa.

_**&%&%&**_

_**Fanfiction.**_

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?! – exigió Bebe al ver en la computadora de Trent una página de relatos eróticos.

- Uhmmm… ¿Fanfiction? – contestó Trent un poco asustado.

Bebe le dio una patada en la entrepierna y salió de estampida de la habitación de su novio.

_**&&%&%**_

_**Vocaloid.**_

Tammy y Red cantaban juntas una de las tantas pistas del programa Vocaloid 3 ante las miradas de hastío de Kenny y de Clyde.

Cuando ellas terminaron de cantar, Tammy se volvió hacia los chicos y les dijo:

- ¡Su turno, chicos!

- ¿Es necesario hacer esto? – protestó Kenny.

- ¿Qué?, ¿son tímidos? – replicó Red.

- No – contestó Clyde -. Es sólo que no sabíamos que Vocaloid no era un anime.

Las chicas empezaron a reír.

Bueno, eso era un error común entre los que no eran muy conocedores del mundo del software y del manga.

_**&%&%&**_

_**Facebook.**_

Ike y Ruby suspiraron profundamente. Mirándose el uno al otro, Ike le preguntó:

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Sí. ¿Tú no?

- Errr… Bueno, no estoy del todo seguro. ¿Y sí…?

Karen le puso un dedo en los labios y le dijo:

- Hagámoslo.

Ike asintió.

Agarrando el mouse, hizo click en "actualizar perfil de Facebook". De inmediato, la bandeja de entrada anunciaba que Ike y Karen tenían una relación al mismo tiempo que empezaban a recibir varios likes y, como esperaban, los comentarios de Kenny sobre querer matar a Ike.


End file.
